Hand held personal mobile terminals, such as cellular telephones, are becoming the constant companion of contemporary individuals who may encounter real time multimedia content numerous times a day. For example, a person may encounter multimedia content at an airport or other waiting room, at a cafeteria or restaurant, in a lounge, or such as at a hotel. Some of this publicly-viewable content may comprise real time broadcasts provided via large display devices and/or other display devices. In some instances, public or other display devices viewed by an individual may present composite multimedia presentations. Generally, a composite multimedia presentation can comprise multiple simultaneous streams of content. As an example, a single large display may feature multiple video streams which may or may not include accompanying audio.
An individual viewing content (referred to herein also as a “user”) may desire to continue to view real time content, but may have any number of reasons to leave the area in which the display device can be perceived. Accordingly, the user may wish to view some or all of the content on a mobile device. If an entire composite multimedia presentation is simply mirrored on the mobile device, the content of the composite multimedia presentation may be difficult or impossible to fully view due to small screen size and/or low resolution of the mobile device. Furthermore, existing systems, such as video on demand systems, require effort on the part of the mobile user to locate the applicable content provider and, in some instances, to obtain a subscription or to perform other rights management activity before actually viewing the content. Thus, opportunities remain to improve the experience for users of mobile devices, such as by providing for partial content extraction onto a device.